Starlight (Equestria Girls)
not to get confused with "Starlight Glimmer" from MLP:FIM Starlight is a light green Earth Pony with moderate violet hair tied in two ponytails. Her eyes are magenta and her Cutie Mark is a star. Starlight is 17 years old, like the Mane Six. Canterlot High Eco Kids Attending Canterlot High, Starlight found herself with the Eco Kids, since she loves gardening and nature in general. She is friends with Captain Planet, Sweet Leaf, Green Cycle, and Paisley, as well as Fluttershy. Starlight, however, spends more time with Sweet Leaf and Paisley than the guys. Other Friends Starlight is BFFs with five other Canterlot High students: Blueberry Cake, Tennis Match, Mystery Mint, Cherry Crash, and Drama Letter. She started hanging out with them again after Twilight Sparkle united the school. Upon request from Blueberry, Starlight played the flute for the girls' band. Personality Overview Starlight is a kind soul who isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes is right. She is a voice or reason (like Applejack) and she enjoys letting others help in her fruit garden. Starlight has a different side, though. She does have a desire to be in the spotlight, and, if in the right circumstances, has the potential to become a snobby high class pony. Talent Mane Talent Starlight has a talent for growing plants, specifically fruits and vegetables. She has her own garden at home. Her Cutie Mark is a reference to the day she got her Cutie Mark, when she grew Starfruit plants for a school contest. Cutie Mark story Starlight was a young foal who loved to help her mother and father, who both had plant related jobs. One day at school, Starlight decided to enter one of her plants into a Gardening contest. Sure enough, little Starlight won! That day, she realized her talent was growing fruits and vegetables, and her Cutie Mark appeared. Watermelons Starlight is most famous for the watermelons she grows, despite growing many types of fruits and vegetables. She does seem to have a soft spot for the green and red melon. Starlight often brings watermelon along for picnics with her friends. School Events Fall Formal Starlight attended the Fall Formal. Her brown top had cream-colored sleeves and a pink bow on the front. She wore her cutie mark, a pink star, around her neck. Starlight's skirt is red, but it's shorter than her usual one. She wore purple bands on her wrists. Her boots were brown with pink trim. Starlight and the rest of the students were hypnotized by Sunset Shimmer. After she was released from Sunset's grasp, Starlight watched in confusion as Rarity picked up Spike and scratched him behind the ears. Battle of the Bands Starlight walked into CHS with Care Root the day the Dazzlings arrived. Inside, she, Mystery Mint, and Bright Idea worked on a poster. During the battle, she sits with Sweet Leaf. Later, she, Sweet Leaf, Tennis Match, Thunderbass, Sophisticata, Cloudy Kicks, and Nolan North were put under the Dazzlings' spell. Friendship Games Of the main 3 events, Starlight does rollerskating with Blueberry Cake. Gallery Pony starlight by mudslinger077-d6r3ahc.png|Starlight made by Mudslinger077 Group hug by berrypunchrules-d7h993l.png|Starlight hugging her Best Pony Friends Forever mlp_ccg__starlight_by_berrypunchrules-d7ics33.png|Starlight's CCG card starlight_rainbowfied_by_berrypunchrules-d7j33nc.png|Starlight's been Rainbowfied my_favourite_eqg_s_background_characters_by_kesosofi-d6md9cw.png|What's on the computer, Starlight? starlight_with_background_by_berrypunchrules-d7axype.png|Equestria Girls Starlight starlight__digital_by_berrypunchrules-d7ua89i.png|Starlight as a Pony side view Equestria girls background character mbti chart by berrypunchrules-d7uz6px.png|ISFJ Paint buddies by berrypunchrules-d7wrlgc.png|Paint Buddies! Screenshot_2014-08-29-22-30-07.png|Starlight talking with that Techie dude Screenshot 2014-09-28-13-16-00 kindlephoto-40496989.jpg|Singing with Norman and Mystery medium-3.png|A different version of Starlight. most_of_the_eco_kids_by_berrypunchrules-d88qwdu-1.png|Starlight with 3 other Eco Kids starlight and norman (don't ship it!).png|Starlight and Norman caught their gear! 759709 safe screencap equestria+girls rainbow+rocks spoiler-colon-rainbow+rocks background+human starlight nolan+north sweet+leaf tennis+match.png|Under the Dazzlings' spell starlight_by_berrypunchrules-d8jmr2q.png|Pony Starlight! Shocked.png|No words BackgroundHumans.png|Cheering for Green Cycle Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Canon Category:Mare